


Seven veils of sin

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/F, bell dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42





	Seven veils of sin

"I have a plan," Tonks murmured in Luna's ear. She was perhaps a bit more drunk than she'd thought she was, but hey, who was counting and they were having fun. Almost everyone had gone to bed (war makes you more exhausted than you'd think), but she, Luna, Harry and Ron were still up and getting (more) drunk. Drunker. Whatever. Merlin knew they needed it! There was too much fighting and too much crying. Getting plastered was what they needed.

Luna's laugh cut into Tonks's train of thoughts – it was the sweetest sound she'd ever heard - and the sparkle in Luna's eyes gave Tonks all the encouragement she needed.

"We should dance for 'em. The guys. When they get back," Tonks said with all the airs of revealing a big plan. "Starkers. Totally. Get them to drop jaws. Go dumb. You know!"

The next laugh out of Luna was a bit of a squeal and not any less adorable. There was just something about that girl... And she clearly liked the idea. Tonks was pleased.

"How about we do it like a dance with veils?" Luna suggested, her laugh now reduced to a giggle. "Like in a harem. Or a thousand and one nights. Dance of the seven veils." She was practically bouncing – this was right up her alley, something to take her mind off the war and people and dark times and why the boys where out wearing an Invisibility Cloak because nothing was safe.

Oh, what a devious idea! Tonks patted Luna's shoulder and downed the last of the Firewhiskey. "Let's raid the old bat's wardrobe!" she said. It was a battle-cry and they girls headed out, trying to keep still to avoid waking the rest of the people sleeping at 12 Grimmauld Place this night. They probably weren't too successful, but they didn't realize that – and no one shouted at them.

After a bit of a search they had dug up a pile of old stuff; shawl, scarves, skirts – anything that was light and flowing and if there were holes in it or it was see-through it was even better. The boys were out getting more booze – in a Muggle off-licence close by – and they wouldn't have too much time to get ready so they weren't picky about the rags.

They undressed right there, in an old bedroom, helping each other with pesky things like latches and strings and buttons that were hard to manage in the dusty light of the building and with a bit of alcohol to blur vision.

Luna was helping Tonks with her bra and when the other turned round after, Luna let out a small gasp of delighted surprise: there were small hoops of metal through Tonks's nipples and Luna didn't even stop to ask about them before touching.

That made Tonks gasp in surprise. "Hey!" she said, grinning at the blonde teenager, who really did look very appealing in this light. Appealing and a bit worried she might've done something wrong. "Want a lick?" Tonks purred, angling her breasts in Luna's direction. She couldn't resist those big blue eyes just now and Luna nodded, her smile impish, and her tongue darted out to lick over the left nipple.

The moans Tonks gave were meant to encourage and Luna seemed to be a fast learner. _Figures_ , Tonks thought in a short moment of coherent thought, _the girl is bright as fuck_. No matter the reason, it didn't take Luna long to grasp the idea of stimulating nipples that were pierced and Tonks thought she might actually blow her mind doing this.

A door slamming and hushed male voices jerked Tonks out of it her reverie and Luna away from the nipples and looking somewhat pouty. It was too bad, really, but a quick glance between them settled it – they'd stick to the plan. Boys need impressing sometimes.

"We better hurry or they'll look for us," Tonks whispered, but so loud it didn't matter that it was a whisper.

Luna nodded, trying very hard not to laugh. Too much. And that was when she spotted the bells. Or rather, the skirt that had a lining of bells at the bottom. Luna picked it up and before she'd even thought about it herself, she'd put a bell on each of Tonks's nipple rings. Then she put some on her own earrings and Tonks got the idea and put some on her earrings too. They tried a few experimental dancing step and the bells jangled happily. Much like Luna's laugh.

The rest of their dressing was hurried because they could hear the guys talk downstairs and who cared if the scarves were straight when they were only there so they could take them off again? When they were done, they were each wearing exactly seven pieces of cloth. It had to be done properly.

As they reached the door to the sitting room they could hear the boys chatting inside, the clinking of glass against glass and some laughing. It was hard not to ruin it all by laughing too. Tonks pulled her wand out of her boot – it was the only place to put if just now – and cast a spell, causing soft, Arabian-sounding music to follow her and Luna. She even added a scent of incense, just to give more effect. On the other side of the door the talking stopped. So did the clinking. In fact, not a sound was heard from in there.

The door opened.

In danced two girls, one with spiky, pink hair and one with long blonde. Both wrapped in layers of miss-matched fabric and both laughing. Because what met them was the sight of two sets of open mouths and two sets of eyes – one green, one blue – staring at them in wide disbelief.

Despite laughing they stuck to the plan. Luna didn't seem to think much of the staring and apparently enjoyed just laughing and Tonks had to admit she liked the attention – a girl likes to be looked at like that once in a while. Especially in the way the boys looked when the veils started to come off.

First the ones over their hair and faces and by the time the girls started to undo veils around their bodies, they'd forgotten what was so funny and lost themselves in the feeling of dancing. But not more lost than they were focusing more and more on how the other looked.

As their second-to-last veils came off and freed their breasts the bells really started ringing. Tonks had to admit it was a hell of a lot of fun to jangle them in front of the very staring boys. They'd gone completely silent again, save for a muttered 'Holy mother of Merlin..." from Ron.

She was moving back again, onto the area they treated as their stage when Luna touched her again, as she had when they were dressing. To Luna it was impossible not to when it felt so good. Tonks's €moan sounded much as it had upstairs, but now it was mixed with two gasps from the guys in the room. Luna didn't think much of that. She didn't want to stop again.

The dance was an undulating, sliding, rolling thing now of two bodies against each other and none of them were quite aware of the fact that the two guys had crept closer and were watching intently as Luna picked bells of Tonks's piercings with her teeth and sucked on nipples that tasted like salt and skin and something sweet.

Nor were they really aware of the boys helping them out of the last veils, but they were aware of being closer together now and of more heat and places for hands to go. Someone's hands (Ron's) caught Tonks when the shiver of her orgasm made her fall and somehow all the cushions from the chairs and sofas were on the floor now and Tonks was on them. Luna stumbled there herself and into Tonks's arms.

"Whose cock is on my hip and why is it inside jeans?" Tonks murmured, eyes still closed. She couldn't see Ron blushing but his moan when she squeezed it was pretty telling in itself. This night wasn't over yet and for a moment Tonks wondered who would shag who and why. But it didn't really matter – they'd be great together and she couldn't wait to feel it.


End file.
